The disclosure relates to a valve device and to a method of producing a valve device.
Valve devices, for example flow-rate control valves of a fuel system of an internal combustion engine, are known commercially. Such valve devices often have a valve body which can be loaded for example into an open position by a valve needle. When the valve device is in the closed state, the valve body abuts, by way of a sealing portion, against a sealing seat on the housing. The valve body is for example of plate-shaped form, whereby it may have a relatively low mass.
In many flow-rate control valves, the valve device is open during the suction phase of a high-pressure fuel pump. In the subsequent, so-called return-flow phase, the valve device continues to be forcibly held open for a certain time period for example by means of a valve needle which is loaded by a spring force. During the delivery phase of the high-pressure fuel pump that follows the return-flow phase, it is for example the case that an electromagnet is energized, whereby the valve needle can lift from the valve body and the valve device can thus close, often with the assistance of a valve spring.
Patent publications from this technical field are for example DE 10 2008 043 237 A1, DE 10 2007 034 038 A1, DE 10 2007 028 960 A1, DE 10 2005 022 661 A1, DE 10 2004 061 798 A1, DE 2004 016 554 A1, DE 101 24 238 A1, EP 1 701 031 A1, EP 1 471 248 A1 and EP 1 296 061 A2.